Fluoropolymers are often used for their desirable properties, such as low surface tension, high thermal stability, and high resistance to chemicals, oils, and/or solvents.
Examples of fluoropolymers include copolymers of tetrafluoroethylene with one or more fluorinated monomers such as hexafluoropropylene or perfluoropropyl vinyl ether, and/or non-fluorinated monomers such as ethylene or propylene.
Often it is desirable that the fluoropolymer have a lower electrical resistance or even be electrically conductive. Fluoropolymers are typically made more electrically conductive by adding electrically conductive fillers (e.g., carbon black, carbon fibers, etc.). However, the addition of such fillers has certain negative effects on the properties of the fluoropolymers. For example, while adding conductive fillers desirably enhances the electrically conductivity of the fluoropolymer, it also often undesirably reduces the melt processabililty of the fluoropolymer.